Sparky
by willlzyx
Summary: The small boy felt something... wet and slobbery on his cheek, as if something was licking his face and – Wait. Something was /licking his face./ - Happy Birthday Stan & Trey! No yaoi, just little Stan cute-ness. Slightly AU. (Renamed with equally lame title.)


**Warning(s): This is just fluff – no pairings. At all. – and overall cute-ness. AU-ish and OOC-ish.**

**Disclaimer(s): I don't own South Park; Matt Stone and Trey Parker do!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TREY PARKER! :D**

* * *

The warmth of the rising sun was the first thing the newly six year old felt when he woke up. Blue eyes cracked open, and the owner of said eyes squinted a little while he waited to get used to the new light. He looked at the clock; it was only 6:32... He still had another half hour before he had to get ready for school. Wanting more sleep, he pulled the blanket up further on his shoulders, trying to keep the chilly fall air out. He yawned, closing his eyes again, hoping to be able to catch even just a few more minutes of sleep.

The glory of getting to go back to bed was short-lived, though, when the small boy felt something... wet and slobbery on his cheek, as if something was licking his face and –

Wait. Something was _licking his face_?

Stan jumped up and opened his eyes again. He wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting to see, but it was not what was actually there. A tiny, gray puppy sat on the side of his bed. It's head was tilted to the side, it's tail was wagging, and it was panting as if it was excited about something. It jumped up, again, giving a few more puppy-kisses before plopping back down again. Stan couldn't help but smile as he wiped away the dog's slobber; he was always a sucker for cute animals, and this sight was just _so _precious. He's always wanted a dog of his own, too!

..Wait. When did this dog get here? Who did it belong to? Were the owners going to come any minute now to take it away? Stan didn't want to give it back, even if it didn't belong to him. He didn't care. It was too cute to want to give it up, and he –

"Knock knock," Sharon stood in the doorway, interrupting the boy's train of (very sad) thoughts. She smiled warmly at him, sitting on his bed next to the puppy. She reached over to pet it, "Happy birthday, Stanley!"

It took a few moments for everything to register inside Stan's head, but once it did, he smiled one of the biggest smiles Sharon had ever seen. His blue eyes lit up, and (if possible) his smile grew wider as he picked up the small dog and cradled it in his lap, "S-so, this dog's... For me? Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Stan held up the puppy, giggling as it decided it loved him and, again, showered him with those adorable – but yet, still gross. – puppy kisses.

"It's a he," Sharon told him, refraining from running and grabbing her camera to record all of this. She could always get photos later. "And your father and I didn't name him, yet. We wanted you to do that."

He examined the dog carefully, racking his six year old brain to think of dog names. The puppy's eyes seemed to sparkle, and – _I know. It sounds so girly.. I was only six! Pft, who are you to judge, anyway! _– he immediately thought of a name for him.

"Sparky," Stan nodded in confirmation. "I wanna call him Sparky."

Sharon looked over at him, and nodded. "Sparky, it is, then."

Stan's smile widened, (again, if that's possible.) and he hugged the new dog – Sparky, close.

"Welcome to the family, Sparky!"

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY STAN MARSH! :D**

**So, in case you didn't get it by that... It's Stan's birthday, today. It's also Trey's birthday, today!**

**In my mind, Stan was writing this (for English or something idek)hence why I had the "I was only six!" line. Idk. I thought it was cute.**

**I know that in Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride, in season one, Stan says that Sparky is his new dog. But I thought this would sound better and be cuter if I made Stan younger, and Sparky a puppy. So, sorry about changing things up. **

**Okay. Reviews aren't needed or demanded, but they are appreciated and make me feel warm fuzzies inside. Constructive criticism is welcome. I like to know where I can improve (:**


End file.
